


The Puppet Prince: Part 3

by Zdenka



Series: Purimgifts 2012 [3]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cendrillon and her stepsister attend the prince's ball and discover all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppet Prince: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/gifts).



> Written for Purimgifts 2012. This is the third part of a three-part story.

HE messengers from the prince were ushered inside with great ceremony. One of them bore a golden box under his arm. “The prince has declared,” he said solemnly, “that he will wed only the lady whose foot fits this shoe.”

All smiles, Madame beckoned Noémie to come forward. The messenger opened the box. Inside, on a velvet cushion, lay a plain sturdy shoe of the kind worn by servants.

“My goodness!” Madame exclaimed with a shriek. “You cannot expect my dear Noémie to touch a dirty old shoe such as that!”

The messenger bowed. “If Mademoiselle does not wish to try the shoe–-” he began.

“I do not have a foot that fits the shoe,” said Noémie, “but I have something better. I believe this is what you are looking for?” And she produced the shoe that was the mate to the one upon the cushion.

The messenger’s eyebrows rose. “Indeed, Mademoiselle. I will bring you to meet His Highness.”

“But I don’t understand,” her mother protested. “How do you have that shoe, Noémie? I don’t understand in the least what is going on!”

Noémie’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Don’t worry about it, Maman. You will see that in the end everything will work out for the best.”

“Oh dear, oh dear,” Madame sighed, fanning herself with a plumed fan. “I wish you would learn to behave like a lady!”

The prince sat in the coach beside her, turning the pair of shoes one way and another between his hands. “They are a match,” he said finally. “Then were you the one who saved me?”

“I played a part in it,” Noémie said, “but at the vital moment, it was my sister who struck the blow.”

“Your sister? My men told me you were an only child.”

“They were not wrong,” said Noémie. “But I have a sister nonetheless. Let me tell you of her.”

The prince listened attentively for a long time. And then he ordered the coachman to turn the coach around and drive back to the house of Noémie’s mother.

“I don’t understand,” Cendrillon stammered, unconsciously echoing her stepmother. 

Noémie smiled and took her hands. “The prince found the shoe you left behind, and he wished to find the owner of it. I told him where that person might be found.” Noémie tugged her toward the door, but Cendrillon hung back.

“I can’t speak to him, Noémie,” she said with sudden agitation. “I don’t know–- I don’t dare–-” She pulled free and hid her face in her hands. 

“Come now,” Noémie teased gently. “Is this the girl who was so brave against an evil sorcerer?”

“That was different,” Cendrillon said softly. “And I had to –- he would have killed you!”

“His Highness will not do anything that you dislike,” Noémie said firmly. “I will not let him. But in addition to being a prince, he is also a young man who thinks highly of your courage. Will you not let him tell you so?”

Cendrillon took a breath, then straightened her shoulders and stepped into the room where the prince awaited her. Noémie remained outside and virtuously did not eavesdrop.

When they called her into the room, Noémie’s sharp eyes noticed that, while they did not touch, Cendrillon stood close to the prince’s side and did not seem displeased to be there. The prince turned to Noémie. “Mademoiselle,” he said gravely, “your sister has postponed giving me an answer to my proposal of marriage. She has given me leave to court her, however.” He looked at Cendrillon, and his reserve softened. “I hope to show her that my feelings will not change.”

“I do not doubt that,” Cendrillon said softly. “But it is my first breath of freedom. I wish to know my own worth better before I give my hand.”

“I will not constrain you,” the prince promised. He looked at Noémie. “And I hope that you will accompany her, mademoiselle.”

“Gladly, Your Highness,” said Noémie. “But what will I do at your court, I wonder?”

“Indeed, I have given some thought to that,” the prince answered with a hint of a smile. “When I shortly take my place as King, I will need subjects who are loyal and quick of wit. I believe that one, or rather two such are standing before me now. If you are willing, I will introduce you to a minister I trust. Apprenticed to him, you will learn what you need to know to serve at court. Would that please you?”

For once in her life, Noémie was speechless. “Yes,” she said at last. “I would like that very much.” Smiling at Cendrillon, she continued, “And I need not be afraid of your being neglected here any longer.” She impulsively enfolded her sister in an embrace. “Which is well -- for you deserve all manner of good and beautiful things, my dear.” 

“Sister!” Cendrillon protested laughingly.

“Gather what you wish to take with you,” the prince said, “or rather do not, unless there is any particular thing you cherish. You will have everything you need.”

“All that I cherish is here,” Cendrillon said. And together, they went out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> **Image Credits**
> 
> Description: An illustration of a decorative letter T.  
> Source: Good Cheer for 1890: Stories for Young Folks (Boston: D. Lothrop Company, 1889) 137  
> Copyright: (c)2004–2012, [Florida Center for Instructional Technology.](http://etc.usf.edu/clipart/index.htm) The copyright holder has given permission for non-commercial use. I added colors and did other image editing.
> 
> Description: The royal crown of Lady Margaret Beaufort, Countess of Richmond.  
> Source: Aveling, S.T. Heraldry: Ancient and Modern (New York: Frederick Warne and Co., 1891) 261  
> Copyright: (c)2004–2012, [Florida Center for Instructional Technology.](http://etc.usf.edu/clipart/index.htm) The copyright holder has given permission for non-commercial use.
> 
> Description: Poster for Massenet's opera _Cendrillon_.  
>  Source: By Emile Bertrand, 1899.


End file.
